The Frozen Past Season 4
by Maay Donolla
Summary: Uma nova ameaça chega a Storybrooke e cabe a Emma,Regina,Mary Margaret,David Nolan,Robin Hood,Sr. Gold e Killian derrotá-la. Continuação da 3ª Temporada..
1. Sofrimento e Medo

**Capítulo 1: Sofrimento e Medo**

Emma Não podia negar, estava com medo Regina saiu do restaurante da vovó explodindo de raiva, Emma não tinha ideia de que Marian era a esposa de Robin Hood, ela só queria tirá-la das garras da Rainha Má e acabou ficando no mesmo.

Todos a sua volta a olhavam com medo do que poderia vir por ai, todos sabem que Regina estava diferente mais não quando alguém a ameaça ou faz algo que ela odeie, e foi isso que Emma fez Mary Margaret se aproxima dela com o pequeno Neal nos braços.

–Vai ficar tudo bem.

–Nós duas sabemos que não, ela está com raiva e com razão. Killian se aproxima delas.

–Emma nós não sabíamos quem ela era.

–É tem razão não sabíamos. Emma olha para onde Robin estava com sua esposa e filho e caminha ate eles.

–Acho melhor falar com ela. David coloca a mão no ombro de Robin.

–É melhor falar com ela amanhã.

–É melhor a conheço muito bem,é melhor esperar ela se acalmar.

–Tudo bem vou levar Roland e Marian para dormirem. Robin falaria com Regina de qualquer maneira.

Regina já estava se preparando para dormir, tudo que ela queria era fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo até mesmo de que Emma Swan existia, já era de se esperar ela nunca poderia ser feliz e sempre que tenta algo acaba acontecendo, assim que deita na cama ouve batidas na porta, ela levanta bufando pensando que era Emma mais assim que abre a porta se depara com um Robin muito nervoso.

–Oque quer ladrão?. Apesar de não demonstrar ela estava feliz de vê-lo.

–Posso entrar. Ela da espaço para que ele entrasse.

–Seja rápido, estava me preparando para a cama. Robin estremece assim que ouve aquelas palavras frias.

–Regina..eu sei como está se sentindo, mais quando eu vi Marian não sabia oque fazer foi uma surpresa tão grande vê-la na minha frente viva.

–Não seja por isso, vá e fique com ela.

–E nós?. Robin não a entendia.

–Não existe mais nós Robin, sua mulher esta de volta, sua família esta completa Roland merece ser feliz com a mãe dele e eu não quero tirar isso dele mais uma vez.

–Mais uma vez? Do que está falando. Ela sabia que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

–Nada, agora se me der licença preciso dormir. Ela abre a porta para que ele saísse, ficam se encarando alguns segundos, então ele sai e ela bate a porta com força e desaba ali mesmo.

Na manha seguinte Emma acorda batendo os dentes, estava congelando, ela se levanta e coloca uma roupa quente,_''como a temperatura pode cair assim tao de repente''_.Ela vai ate a janela e vê as ruas cobertas por gelo.

–Emma. Ela se vira para ver sua mãe com um olhar de preocupação no rosto.- Temos que ir a loja do Gold.

Quando chegam todos já estavam presentes ate mesmo Regina que a olhava com uma cara não muito boa.

–Oque esta acontecendo Gold?. Logo pergunta ignorando o olhar de Regina.

–Bom como eu disse você trouce mais alguém do passado. Dito isso Regina olha dela para Robin Hood.

–Do que está falando Regina?. Gold da um passo a frente antes que saia tapas.

–Emma quando voltaram você não só trouce Marian mais também uma pessoa que deveria estar presa.

–Ou melhor morta. Regina diz fuzilando Gold com o olhar.

–Quem?. Emma estava confusa não viu mais ninguém além de Killian e Marian com ela assim que chegaram.

–Bom. Gold olha para Regina que acena em sinal para prosseguir.

– No passado eu e Regina fizemos uma grande inimiga ela vivia no reino Arendelle..

_' __Flashback On '_

_ A mulher estava triste sozinha com medo para muitos ali ela era sua rainha para outros uma ameaça, se sentia solitária depois da morte dos pais e um tempo depois da irmã,Elsa prometeu a si mesmo e pela irma que ia acabar com que fez isso com eles._

_–__Ola queridinha. Ela se assusta ao ver um homem horripilante a sua frente._

_–__Quem é você?. Ele se aproxima dela._

_–__Sou Rumplestiltskin . Diz fazendo uma referencia._

_–__Sei que é,o Senhor das trevas. Rumple da uma das suas risadas irritantes e se aproxima mais._

_- __Por que você chora querida?._

_- __para nada._

_–__Nãos se chora por nada, me diga oque é,posso ajudá-la._

_–__Estou triste por causa da minha irma Anna e de meus pais._

_–__Assim fiquei sabendo que triste, uma mulher tao linda e tão sozinha._

_–__Sim, mais não preciso da sua ajuda sai daqui sei qual é o seu tipo não quero você aqui. Rumple vira de costas andando lentamente e fala.._

_–__Que peninha sei que matou sua irmãzinha e seus pais. Elsa se levanta rapidamente._

_–__Espera. Runple sorri cinicamente e se vira._

_–__Meus pais morreram em um acidente, do que está falando._

_–__Não foi um simples acidente querida, foi tudo planejado a morte deles e de sua querida irma._

_–__Quem fez isso. Elsa estava se transbordando de raiva._

_–__A Rainha Má,ela é tanto uma ameaça para você quanto você é para ela. Elsa chora descontroladamente e senta na neve, Rumple vai ate ela e agacha ate ficar ao seu nível._

_–__O que vai fazer querida?. Elsa levanta o rosto com um olha frio._

_–__Matá-la._

_'' Flashback Off''_

– Você a jogou contra Regina. Mary Margaret perguntou abismada.

–Você fez isso. Belle estava triste.

–Para vocês verem, mais logo depois que eu acabei com ela, Rumple a trancou em uma digamos pequena urna onde ela jamais sairia, só ate então a Sr. Swan ir para o passado e trazê-la para cá,agora todos corremos perigo.

–Olha Regina sei que tá chateada comigo, mais não tive culpa.

–De graças a Deus que eu mudei, por que falta assim. Fez sinal com o dedo do quanto pouquíssimo faltava.- Para eu acabar com você. Emma recua e Mary a abraça, Regina respira fundo coloca as luvas e ajeita o casco.

–Onde vai?. Pergunta Robin ela o encara e depois desvia o olhar.

–Vou para o celeiro vê se acho a bendita urna.

–Então vamos todos. Emma a olha profundamente e Regina respira fundo pela segunda vez naquela manha.

–Tudo bem, só ache alguém que fique Henry,se ela quer me matar não poupara ninguém. Emma concorda assim todos vão para o celeiro.

_' ' Continua -_


	2. Provocations and discovering a sad past

**Capítulo 2:****Provocations and discovering a sad past.**

Procuraram de um lado para o outro vasculharam o celeiro inteiro e nada, Regina já estava cansada e com mais raiva e estar perto de Robin o tempo todo não ajudava.

–Não está aqui,tudo que tem é gelo. Ela para no meio e coloca as mãos na cintura, Gold que estava alguns passos perto dela avista algo perto de seus pés.

–Regina, não de mais nenhum passo. Ela fica confusa mais não move nenhum músculo, Gold se aproxima agacha e com cuidado pega alguns pedaços de gelo.

– Oque tem ai!. Emma e os outros se aproximam também.

– Brincando com gelo Gold. Regina diz sarcástica o fazendo a fuzilar com o olhar.

–Essas partes estão todas quebradas, mas essa aqui não. Ele levanta e mostra um pedaço de algo dourado congelado.

–É da urna?. Mary Margaret pergunta tentando ao máximo decifrar oque tinha ali.

–Me parece da tampa, ou algum detalhe. Regina suspira entediada e diz.

–Oque esse pedaço de nada vai ajudar!. Robin se aproxima e fica ao seu lado dizendo...

–Não tem outra em sua loja? Ou tem que ser essa?. Regina tentava não respirar o cheiro daquele homem, a deixava louca.

– Aquela era especial, mais posso tentar usar algum feitiço que aprenda em outra.

–Então, enquanto o Gold tenta vamos encontrá-la.

–Por que você e o capitão ai não vão, alias foram os únicos responsáveis. Emma se aproxima da morena já com raiva.

–Estou cansada disso,já disse não tivemos culpa, a única culpada disso tudo aqui é você,que matou a família dessa garota e destruiu a vida dela como fez com todos. Regina se aproxima dela levantando a mão, a jogando longe assim que ia lançar fogo nela Robin a impede a segurando.

–Regina não. Diz Robin a segurando forte, Gold fica na frente dela.

–Pare...por favor. Ela respira fundo e desmancha o fogo.

–Não me tente Emma você não sabe do que sou capaz. Em um toque de mágica desaparece em uma fumaça roxa, David e Mary Margaret vão ate Emma e a ajudam levantar.

–Você está bem?. Ela só acena dizendo que sim, Gold se aproxima junto com Robin.

–Não a provoque Sra. Swan, Regina pode ter mudado, mais se a raiva dela a consumir a antiga Regina pode voltar e para pior e ninguém quer isso, ainda mais com Elsa por ai.

–Oque quer dizer?. Pergunta Robin.

– Sera uma destruição,Elsa é gelo Regina fogo Storybrooke estará perdida,é melhor termos Regina como amiga do que inimiga, ela é a única que pode derrotar Elsa.

– Oque ouve quando Elsa quis mata- la.

– Ela me pediu ajuda...

_'__Flashback On'_

_Como chego ate ela?. Rumplestiltskin sorri._

_–__Posso te levar em segundos, só não a provoque queridinha se não sua vingança __ira __por água abaixo ._

_–__Não se preocupe, vamos la. Rumple desaparece com Elsa._

_A rainha estava sentada em seu trono quando a porta se abre, um de seus guardas entrou._

_–__Majestade, uma moça tentou invadir o castelo._

_–__Traga-a para mim. O guarda foi ate a porta e pediu que a trouxessem, assim que ela aparece a rainha sorri sabia quem ela era e de que se tratava._

_– __Ora, oque devo essa honra. Elsa sente seu corpo explodir de raiva, estando cara a cara com a responsável pela morte de sua família._

_– __Me chamo..._

_–__Elsa...A rainha interrompe. - Sim sei quem você é. Regina se levanta e anda lentamente ate ela.- Conheci seus pais e sua adorável irmãzinha._

_–__Claro que você os conhece os matou. A rainha ri e fica frente a frente com ela._

_–__E suponho que veio me matar. Regina estava ansiosa pela sua resposta._

_– __Sim..._

_–__Oque eu disse queridinha. Rumple aparece sentado no trono da rainha._

_– __Rumplestiltskin, deveria Elsa e a rainha o olha com desgosto._

_–__Vim assistir de camarote. Elsa fica sem ação ele a enganou, Regina se vira para ela._

_– __Aprecie Rumple. Elsa tenta acertar ela com o gelo mais ela desaparece em uma fumaça roxa, mais então aparece por trás dela, quando Elsa ia atacar novamente Regina a deixa paralisada e fica de frente a ela._

_–__Deveria ter te matado quando tive chance, mais quis esperar esse momento, seus pais não __teve __reação por que eu os explodi antes, e sua irmãzinha que peninha chorou e me implorou para viver, e você não terá nem mesmo a chance para isso._

_A rainha então colocou a mão em seu peito e tirou seu coração, era gelo puro então ela fez uma bola de fogo e jogou em Elsa a derretendo._

_–__O picolé é todo Regina e Rumple caminha ate o liquido azul com uma urna e fez com que o liquido flutuasse para dentro da urna._

_–__Oque fara com o coração?. Pergunta curioso Regina sorri._

_–__Um coração congelado vale ouro, o guardarei se for preciso._

_–__Não será minha querida, Elsa não é mais uma ameaça para você. Regina sorri malignamente._

_'Flashback Off'_

– Caramba, será que Regina ainda tem o coração?. Pergunta Mary Margaret.

–É oque vamos descobrir, vamos a casa dela.

–Emma acho melhor você não ir. Diz David com medo do que pode acontecer.

– Isso é um absurdo é claro que vou.

– Não se preocupe Encantado Regina terá que guardar sua forças pelo oque a pôr vir. Saem do celeiro a caminho da casa da prefeita..

_'Continua _


End file.
